


Exile on Main St.

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Fight for my family, Monty Python, bring the storm, gilmore girls - Freeform, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It had been just over a year and 4 months since Dean had been gone. I was doing so much better with my life. I had gotten back into hunting a little but mostly I have been doing research and staying at home. I now had a 3-year-old and a 17-year-old. Sawyer and Abby wanted to go hunting at Bobby’s cabin. Abby shot rabbits, squirrels, and even a few doves. She was a perfect shot and I couldn't be more proud. We drove home from the cabin and when I pulled into the yard and saw the impala. 

“Why the Hell is he here?” Sawyer asked. 

“OOO, Sawyer said a bad word!” Abby said she had a huge attitude for a 3-year-old. “And who’s here?” She asked. 

“Son of a Bitch,” I said. 

“Son of a Bitch,” Abby repeated. 

“Abigail!” I said pulling the car over. “You are only allowed to use words like that when you get taller than me.” 

“Otay, mommy.” She said as she started to unbuckle herself from her seat belt but not able to fully get out of it. Remington jumped out and ran ahead of us. 

We made our way to the house and I opened the door. Remington bounded into the house as Peacemaker chased him into the kitchen. Sam came walking to the front door as I opened it. 

Abby ran to Sam smiling at him, “Unca Ssammy!” She yelled 

“Wow, you are still so tiny.” He said smiling at her.  

“I’m not tiny. I’m travel sized for your convenience.” She said in her best-offended voice. “Do you still have Kenny?” She asked.   
Abby had given Sam a little goldfish for her birthday and he said that he would keep it alive the best that he could. 

“Oh, Lil Pickle. Kenny is now in fishy heaven.” Sam said.

“Oh My God! You killed Kenny! You bastard!” She said. 

Sam’s eyes got big and then looked at me. “Did your daughter just quote ‘South Park’? She is three.” He asked me. 

“Well, when she was sick last month and barely slept through the night I ended up putting on something that would keep me laughing and she liked it too,” I said. 

“She was sick, what did she have?” Sam asked. 

“Chicken pocks. It was a great 2 weeks.” I said sarcastically. 

“Well, at least she is doing better now.” He said putting her down and pulling me into his arms. 

I pulled away from Sam as Abby started to run down the hall to Bobby’s office. “Daddy!!!” She yelled.

I was right behind her when I saw Dean. But little Abby didn’t run to Dean she ran to Bobby. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Bobby said, “But I thought that we talked about this. I am Pop’s, not Daddy.” 

“But I don’t have a daddy so I wanted to call you daddy.” She said. For a three-year-old damn, she was smart. 

I could see that Dean was hurt by her words and I saw Lisa standing there with her son. He slightly looked like Dean but his eyes were dark like Lisa’s. I walked over to Bobby and took Abby from him. 

“Abby, your daddy is right there,” I said turning to Dean. 

“No. My daddy left you and me to be with his other family.” She said. 

“Abigail Marie Winchester,” Bobby said scolding her. 

“My name is Abigail Marie Singer. Just like Mommy.” She said. 

I picked her up in my arms and looked her in the eyes, “Abigail, you know that that is your daddy.” I said pointing her at Dean and I put her down.  

She walked over to Dean. He got down to her level. “Abby, you are so big now!” He said smiling at her. 

“Hi…” She said looking at her feet. “Are you coming back to stay with us?” She asked with hope in her eyes. 

“No, sweetheart, but I do have a friend I want you to meet.” He said turning her to Lisa. “Abigail, this is daddy’s friend Lisa and her son Ben.” 

Abby didn’t answer she just stood there looking at her feet. Lisa bent down and looked at Abby. 

“Hi, sweetheart. You look just like your daddy.” Lisa said. 

“I know. Mommy tells me all the time that I have daddy’s eyes.” She said 

“You do, and they are beautiful.” She said. 

“Abby say thank you,” I said. 

“But mommy isn't this the witch that took daddy away from us?” She asked. 

I didn't answer her. But my little 3 year old looked at me and put the puzzle pieces together. Sawyer was now standing in the doorway with Sam. 

Abby looked right at Lisa “You’re a witch! You’re a witch!” she said. “Do you know what we do to witches? Burn them!!!” She yelled at Lisa and ran to Sawyers' arms. 

I tried to control my giggling and turned to Sawyer. “Sawyer take the little witch hunter to her room, please,” I said slightly mortified and proud all at the same time. 

“Sure thing, Kell,” Sawyer answered. “Come on Monty Python, before you get into trouble.” 

The two girls went upstairs and Dean turned to me. “Did you teach her that?” 

“No, I didn’t. She loves that movie and she knows who Lisa is and figured out that she is the witch that stole her dad away from her.” I said going upstairs. “Bobby, I am going to make dinner for us. Let me know when the unwanted visitors are gone.” I said. 

"Lisa and Ben are going to be staying for a few days,” Bobby said. 

I turned slowly and looked at Dean dead in the face, “Dean Winchester, you have trashed my life first by leaving me and living with this bitch for almost a year and a half while I raised our daughter. Then you come back to my home to my family and drop her and her spawn here so that we have to take care of them.” 

“Excuse me,” Lisa said. “I am standing right here.” 

I ignored her at first and then turned back to her, “Lisa, is it?” I said, “You manipulated Dean into going back with you and your child. I’m not sorry for offending you in my home.” Then I turned to Bobby. “Well, Bobby. I will be taking my daughter and heading back to the cabin as long as the Devil and her spawn are here.” I said. 

I didn’t care that Ben was standing in the room or that Lisa knew that I thought she was the devil. I would have rather dealt with the real devil. Him I could handle this bitch was a whole other story. “Sawyer, Abby! We are leaving!!!” I yelled up the stairs. 

My little 3 year old looked at me. “Where are we going, mommy?” She asked as she started to make her way down the stairs. 

“Back to the cabin until the witch is gone,” I said looking at Lisa. 

“Can I shoot more wabbits and maybe even a deer this time?” She asked.  

“Sure thing, sweetheart. The first one we see will be called Lisa.” I said pulling her into my arms and headed back to the car which was still packed from our trip. Sawyer was right behind me. 

“Bobby, don’t let the spawn touch my stuff.” She said. “Remi, let’s go.” She called the dog.   
   
I had gotten into the car and Abby was in her car seat when Sawyer got into her car and we headed to Bobby’s cabin. I noticed Sam run out of the house. 

“Kelly, don’t run away!” Sam said. 

“Sammy, I’m not running away. I am protecting my family.” I said. 

“Kelly, wait!” Bobby tried to stop us as well but it was too late I was in the car and Sawyer was in her truck. I sped out of the yard first followed closely behind by the truck. The radio was playing extra loud so I couldn’t hear them trying to stop us from leaving. 

We got to the cabin and I was sitting on the porch with Remington when my phone rang. Bobby’s name flashed on the screen. 

“Hello.” I said

“Kelly, really? You see us for 5 minutes and then you run.” Dean’s voice came through the phone. 

I hung up instantly I wasn't going to talk to him. 

My phone rang again so I turned it off. I wasn't going to deal with Dean trying to make me apologize to him, Lisa, and Ben. I had been sitting outside for a while when Abby came outside. 

“Mommy, do you hate Dean?” She asked. 

“No, sweetheart. I could never hate your dad.” I said. “If it weren't for him I wouldn't have you,” I said smiling at her. 

“Otay. Can I call unca Gabriel? I miss him.” She said. 

“Sure you can, Abigail. I miss that trickster too.” I said smiling at her. 

“Thank you, mommy.” She said running back into the house. “Gabriel, I need you.” She sang. 

Sawyer let out a little yell when the angel appeared in the kitchen asking for a piece of pie. “Hey, Gabriel,” I called into the cabin. 

“Hello, are you and the girls alright? Why is my sugar cookie needing her unca Gabriel?” He asked. 

“She saw Dean for the first time in almost a year and a half with Lisa and Ben,” I explained. 

“Oh, that explains it. How are you?” 

“I have been better,” I said. “My daughter wants to play with her best friend. Go play.” I said sitting back on the steps. I started to clean my gun. I could hear Abby and Gabriel talking and playing together. 

I didn’t know how long I had been sitting on my porch when Sawyer came out and sat next to me. Remington came back onto the porch and laid his head on her lap. 

“Kelly, are you alright?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, Sawyer,” I said shortly. 

“No, you’re not, Kell. Do you want to talk?” She asked. 

“Sawyer, you don't understand. That asshole just dropped an a-bomb on my life yet again and I don't want to deal with it right now.” 

“No, I don't understand. But I do remember the way that Dean looked at you when he saw Abby call Lisa ‘a witch and that we burn witches.’ It was a mix of pride and as well as disapproval. He still cares about you and Abby. I’m not blind, Kelly. I know that he hurt you and seeing him today with Lisa and Ben hurt you again. But, for that little girl inside you should fight for him. Bring the storm, Kelly.” She said. 

“Sawyer, I needed to hear that. But, I know there is nothing that I can do to get him to come back.” I said. 

“I don’t know. He looked pretty upset to see how smart and how big Abby is now. You may want to talk to him when you calm down.” 

“Sawyer, I swear you are smarter than I am,” I said. “I am going to be the bigger person and go back to our home.” 

“Abigail. Gabriel. Could you come out here for a minute?” I asked calling into the house. 

“Coming, mommy,” Abby said. 

“Yeah, we’re coming, mommy.” Gabriel echoed. 

Sawyer and I laughed and smiled at each other. 

“Abby, could you go pack your bags we are going home,” I said. 

“But, mommy you said we were going to be here until the witch left.” She said. 

“I want to be better than the witch. I don't want to let her win.” I said smiling. 

“I think that that is a great idea,” Gabriel said. 

After we were packed we got back into the cars Gabriel gave Abby a hug and told her to be the best little trickster. We all smiled and hit the road. 

I pulled into the yard and saw Peacemaker laying on Bobby’s tow truck. I parked the car and got Abby out of her car seat. Bobby came out of the front door and stood on the porch. A storm was rolling in and thankfully the rain hadn't started. 

“We are back,” I said pulling Abby out of her car seat and holding my little girl who was still asleep from the car ride. 

“It’s good to have my girls back in the house,” Bobby said as Remington charged towards the house. 

“It’s nice to be home,” I said smiling. “Is my room still mine?” I asked. 

“Yes, but you and Sawyer are going to be sharing a room for at least tonight.” He said. 

“That’s fine as long as I can get the munchkin in bed without waking her waking up, I will be fine,” I said. 

Bobby laughed as Sawyer grabbed her bag as well as mine and Abby’s. “You’re bunking with Kelly tonight,” Bobby said to her. 

“Okay,” Sawyer answered him and she climbed the stairs behind me. 

I took Abby to her room and put her down on her bed. “Goodnight, baby girl,” I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. 

I watched my little 3-year-old sleeping peacefully. ‘Why do you have to look like him?’ I thought to myself. ‘Life would be so much easier if you didn't look like Dean.’ I kissed her forehead one more time and walked out the door. I bumped into Lisa. 

“Kelly, you and the girls are back. I thought you weren't going to be home until we left.” She said. 

“Lisa, I’m not going anywhere,” I said. “This is my home and this is my family. And I am going fight for my family.” I said turning to my room. 

“I will fight for my family as well,” Lisa said. 

“Good for you, but at least I can take care of myself and my children,” I said in the most condescending voice. “I don't need to be moved to a safe house to make sure I am safe.” 

“Well, well, I have my prize.” She said crossing her arms across her chest like a defiant child. 

“Lisa, it’s good to know that, that is how you feel about Dean,” I said as I walked away from Lisa and turned to go into my bedroom. “Let the games begin.” I walked into my room and saw Sawyer laying on my bed. 

“Why are you so happy?” She asked 

“Sawyer, I am going to fight for my family. No matter what it takes.” I said. 

“Good. How can I help?” She asked. 

“We need a bunch of songs about cheating and breaking up to play until Lisa and Ben are gone.” 

“Sweet this is going to be fun for us and really obnoxious for her.” She said 

We picked out songs almost all night. They were mostly country songs because they were the most fun to sing. We passed out on my bed and I was up by 4:30. I made breakfast and sat on the porch watching the storm roll in. Sawyer came out at 7:30 and ran to the store to pick up stuff for Bobby to make chili. When she came back it was pouring rain. She ran into the house with three bags of groceries in her hand. I was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Abby her breakfast and Lisa and Ben were sitting there as well. Bobby was in his office. 

"Is it raining?” Lisa asked 

"No, it's National Baptism Day. Tie your tubes, idiot.” Sawyer said. 

“Sawyer.” I scolded not wanting to piss off Lisa too much but I tried to stifle a laugh at the same time. 

“Sorry, I’m cold and wet and not in the mood. People are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to any more of them.” She said going upstairs to take a shower. 

The rest of the day was pretty much like this. Sawyer or I would be listening to the set list we made singing or dancing in the office. Abby even joined in she was usually very sweet with people but with Lisa and Ben, she didn't want to talk to them. 

Dean showed up later that night and took Lisa and Ben home. It was nice to have the house back to its original less hostel place. Everyone was happy to have life back to normal. But I decided that I wasn't going to give up on Dean and me becoming a family eventually again.   



End file.
